


Delicious

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short porny drabble I wrote for tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

Isaac squeaks when he walks out of the bathroom and into Peter’s chest. He’s suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he’s wearing nothing but a towel and he’s dripping water from the shower. He crosses his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover himself.

Peter just laughs and rests a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “Don’t need to hide, pretty little beta.”

Isaac tries to glare at the older wolf. “What do you want?”

“You know, you smell delicious,” Peter says, ignoring the question and leans in to nose at Isaac’s neck.

Isaac makes a strangled sound and tries to step away, but his back hits the bathroom door. “What…”

Peter shushes Isaac, pressing his index finger to Isaac’s lips. “I can hear your heartbeat. I can smell it on you. You don’t want to say no, do you?”

Isaac hesitates before shaking his head no.

Peter beams. “Good boy.” He replaces his finger with his mouth, kissing the boy hungrily. He nips at Isaac’s lips to distract him as he tugs off the towel.

Isaac pulls away from the kiss and gasps when he feels cool air brushing across his hard cock.

Peter takes the opportunity to bite Isaac’s jawline and wrap his hand around the beta’s cock.

“Peter,” Isaac groans and thrusts forward into Peter’s hand.

Peter chuckles lowly and strokes Isaac’s cock fast. “You’ve been watching me. I bet you’ve thought about this.”

Isaac just whines. “Peter, please,” he begs, knowing this will be over embarrassingly fast. 

“Please what,” Peter asks with a wicked smirk.

“Please make me come.”

“Just had to ask.” Peter grins and thumbs over the head of Isaac’s cock, making the boy shudder. “You begged for it. You know you want to come, so do it.”

Isaac gasps as he spills over Peter’s hand. He slumps back against the bathroom door, panting harshly.

Peter pulls his hand away and licks one of his fingers. “You taste delicious too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://sparklesdani.tumblr.com/). Come talk to me!


End file.
